1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waist bag usable as a baby holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional waist bags of this kind are known to the public, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,666 (`U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,666`), Japanese Laid Open Patent H2-124107 (`JP H2-124107`) and Japanese Laid Open Utility Model H1-177061 (`JU H1-177061`).
This kind of waist bag comprises a bag body reinforced with a rigid plate core disposed under a top sheet of the bag body, a waist belt secured to the waist bag to be fastened to a use's waist and a shoulder strap connected to the bag body. When a user fastens the waist belt to his or her waist and suspends the shoulder strap from his or her shoulder or neck, this waist bag also serves as a baby holder allowing a baby to sit on the top sheet.
It is, however, noted that certain drawbacks are inherent in those waist bags usable as baby holders, as will be detailed below.
The waist bag disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,666 comprises a rigid plate core horizontally disposed under the top sheet of the bag body. The weight of a baby seated on the bag body is supported by the plate core, which consequently exerts a considerable load to the waist of the user. Therefore, it is not comfortable for the user to continuously use the waist bag for a long time as a baby holder.
Such an uncomfortableness may be relieved to a certain extent in the waist bags shown in JP H2-124107 or JU H1-177061, wherein the waist bag comprises a seat member L-shaped in cross-section having a vertical waist pad and a horizontal plate integrally connected thereto.
This type of waist bag, however, still involves a problem when used as a normal waist bag without utilizing a function as a baby holder. That is, when used as a normal waist bag, the shoulder strap is placed in a bag body through an opening formed on a front portion of the bag body. In addition, the bag body contains a seat member in it as mentioned above. As a result, the inner space of the bag body becomes insufficient to accommodate small articles.